Photographer by Day, Escort by Night
by FreedomWriter2010
Summary: Summary : Rosemarie Mazur, a young talented photographer by day, and an elite escort by night. ….." I don't get into relationships with my clients, it's a rule" "Didn't you ever bend the rules?" Rose x Dimitri
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Rosemarie Mazur, a young talented photographer by day, and an elite escort by night. ….." I don't get into relationships with my clients, it's a rule" "Didn't you ever bend the rules?" Rose x Dimitri **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rose or Dimitri all rights go to the faithful owner Richelle Mead. I hope you enjoy this new story by me !**

Photographer by Day, Escort by Night

Chapter 1.

Alright Mrs. Johnson, I want you to lean into your husband's body and have him place his hands over your belly with your hands wrapped over his. Now I want you to tilt your head back and look at him lovingly." Click, Click. " Alright, that was our last frame. Your photo's will be beautiful, you two are such a sweet couple. Couples like you make my job so easy" Watching the couple I had just done the maternity photo shoot with made my heart ache. I always longed for a companion like that. I'll email you the photo's when they are edited and ready. Thank you guys" "

The day had been long but I was happy with my work. I always loved photographing my clients, especially when I did wedding photo shoots and maternity photo shoots. Kid's weren't really my forte especially babies. They really didn't like me, so I never did one again after my last disaster shoot, one of my rare bad moments. I enjoyed my job it was something I took pride in. My name is Rosemarie Mazur and I am one of the top photographers in New York City, I actually also have another side that no one knows about too. Sometimes, even being one of the best photographers you still struggle to meet ends meet. The apartment I had been living in before I had the opportunity of a second well-paying job was hard to keep secure, but I managed. It was actually a bachelor's photo shoot when one of the men approached me flirting with me and hitting on me when I was given a chance of a second job. Something I never thought I would end up doing or being in my whole life. I have to tell you though, once I started I was hooked, not because of what I was doing but how I changed in my lifestyle. I mean there was serious perks to being an escort to some of New Yorks most elite members of society.

I know what people think of escorts, they categorize them as being a prostitute, that it is no different then selling your body for money. I admit, sleeping around is something that happens with this job, but I also have clients that just like me to come around with them to Gala's and big events. I really enjoy the clients I have, they all treat me well, and the sex that I have really does hold passion with these men. For the evening I am their girl and I am not ashamed what so ever. I guess I can have more than one person with this job. It may sound slutty, but the adrenaline rush you get with these men is intense and I enjoy helping them out.

Looking down at my rose gold watch from Michael Kors – which I actually bought by myself, I noticed that it was mid-afternoon and I needed to get to my studio to put my things away and go home to get ready. I actually had a meeting tonight with a new client who had been referred to me from one of his buddies. Tonight was just a casual dinner to get to know him and to see what kind of events he would like to have me with him at. Stuffing my tripod and camera casings into the trunk of my white infinit, I climed into the driver seat and plugged my iphone in. I needed some relaxation from my music before I started a long night of work ahead. Remembering what I had read on the man I was to see tonight I remembered that Ivan- one of my main clients- had told me he was going through a rougher stage in his life. During this month it would be 2 years since his fiancée, Tasha I think her name was? Had passed away. They had been on a business trip and a terrible accident had happened. Ivan hadn't told me what but I guess that whatever it was, was traumatic.

Tapping my fingers against the steering wheel of my vehicle, I started to pull into the parking lot at the back of my studio. I was really proud that I owned my own studio. I had saved a good portion of money and put a down payment on the good size flat to make as my studio and I did it all on my own before starting as an escort. The interior of my studio was very chic. I was not one to do a half ass job so I had hired an assistant to help me – she's one of my best friends and let me tell you she has wicked taste in furniture design. She is probably one of the best I have ever met, I guess that's why she works for me- we are a dream team. The interior though had blood red walls, I had black love seats with decoration pillows, there was rot iron mirrors in certain places on the walls and photography photos that overlooked New York, Manhattan and models covering the walls as well. I had a canopy draping from the ceiling where our change area was and a vanity area set up for hair and makeup. It all came together and I was quite proud of it.

Walking through the doors to the flat, my assistant Lissa lifted her head with a huge smile. Her husband Christian must have something planned. They were a cute couple together and he treated her well, but sometimes it was sickening.

"Hey Lissa, whats got you all excited" I asked setting all my equipment down in its proper place. Coming from around her desk area she practically pranced toward me.

"Christian's taking me to the beach to have a date night, I'm absolutely ecstatic" She was practically gushing out red hearts from her ears.

"Jeez Lissa, you're too adorable for your own good." Laughing quietly I walked to my desk and slipped the memory card to my camera into a desk drawer and locked it.

"Well I'm sorry to be too cute Rose," she giggled slightly making a cute pose "I just can't help it. Anyways, what are you up to tonight? You mentioned a new client you were meeting?" She gave a bit of a worried look and twiddled her pointer fingers.

" Yeah, I have a meeting, nothing more just a friendly dinner, but I need to get home and get ready before I leave, I have to look like a sexy lady if I want to make a good impression" winking at Lissa and slapping her butt before walking past her to the door she giggled and called out "BE SAFE!" Laughing out loud I walked back out to my car to drive home.

After drying off from my rather long shower, I stepped into my silk robe and headed into my room while rubbing my hair with a towel. I needed to make sure my hair wasn't dripping wet while I was trying to blow dry it. Opening my closet I stared at the side where my "dress up" clothes hung. I knew the restaurant we would be meeting at tonight and I really wanted to stand out and be the goddess most of these men knew me as. My other side would be making an appearance tonight.

Picking out a long red dress that flew out from under my bust, but clung to all the right curves without looking skimpy, but rather classy, I walked over to my dresser drawers and opened the top drawer and picked out some nice lingerie. I never knew what kind of night was ahead, but I would definitely be prepared.

I never really needed a lot of makeup to help create my beauty, I only needed a bit to help emphasize what I already had, I guess I had a lot of thanking to do to my Turkish father for my dark features and long luscious brown hair. Adding a light Smokey eye and mascara to my eyes, I applied a loose powder and contoured my cheek bones with a bronzer, after applying my tinted lip balm I decided it was time to blow dry my hair. After simply blow drying it into loose waves I decided that it was time to put on my dress and shoes. And by looking at the clock I had timed myself well considering I had twenty minutes before my car arrived to take me to the restaurant.

My car arrived just a couple minutes before seven o'clock and when the black escalade showed up, I almost felt butterflies in my stomach. For some odd reason I felt excited to meet this new client but also a bit worried at how much he was interested in this meeting because of the time of the month. Hopefully I could give him a nice dinner just as friends tonight but if it escaladed I had no problems. Riding on the way to the dinner, I made sure my lip tint was perfect and held my head high, I was confident that this man would gladly enjoy having me as his escort; I would make him happy, in many different ways if you know what I mean.

Coming to a halt, the escalade slowed right down and stopped in front of the fancy Italian restaurant, and before I could open the door for myself the door slowly opened and when I saw who was standing there it was like my breath hitched in my throat. There stood a drop dead sexy man, staring at me with brown pools for eyes. The smell of his aftershave drove me crazy and all I wanted to do was smell him all night. I didn't think he could draw me in anymore, that was until he spoke. All he had to do was introduce himself.

" Hello, you must be Rosemarie, I'm Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov" That was all it took for me to lose my speech.

What a great first impression for an elite escort. I guess this was just the start to a fantastic time with him.

**Hello my beautiful readers! I hope you enjoy this and are excited for the next chapter 3 Remember to leave your feedback in the reviews ~ **

FreedomWriter2010


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for taking the time to read my story and I do enjoy having reviews pop up in my email, so thank you all very much **** I hope I don't disappoint and you continue to enjoy the story! I have to warn that mild lemons are also subject to pop up in this story - I hope you don't mind!**

**FreedomWriter2010**

Chapter 02.

From the time I had emerged from the vehicle to now, I had regained my voice and my attention to what I was supposed to do. I was completely shocked in what I had just done, I had never frozen up like that, but this man, oh boy did he ever make me shake in my shoes- and not in a bad way. When I first looked at him, his eyes pulled me in, the way they looked at me like they were staring into my soul. He was drop dead sexy and the fact that his aftershave made me want to drop to my knee's made him that much hotter.

Like a gentleman he had extended his hand out for me to take, to lead me into the restaurant where we would be dining on the balcony I soon discovered. The way he walked, the way he looked was definitely my idea of a perfect man, and then I had to tell myself to back down because he was a client. One of the rules I made when I started this kind of business was I was not to emotionally attach myself to any client. They were strictly business with me and my body – but not my heart. It was strictly off limits. But boy did Dimitri make me want to break the rules.

After being seated by our hostess I looked at the view from the balcony and it was really pretty. The city lights were something I always loved watching and just examining in spare time. I was suddenly started when a gentle hand was placed over my hands and soft warm eyes bored into mine when I spun back around.

"Are you alright? You seem to be awfully quiet already" Dimitri asked, almost nervous I presumed by the way he kept glancing everywhere but my eyes.

" Im sorry, I was just distracted" and to ease the mood I winked at him, but it only caused his cheeks to turn a light pink flushed tone underneath the warm bronzed tone of his skin. Smiling slightly, I took one of my hands and placed it on top of his, put on my best man eater smiled and began talking.

" So Dimitri, tell me about youself, what business are you into and how can I be of service to you? I asked still looking at him. Watching his lips form into an answer I anticipated hearing his voice again, that was until I heard another voice that seemed to ruin the moment.

" Good evening, my name is Mia and I will be your waitress tonight, what can I start you off with for a drink tonight?" Tasha asked. Looking up slightly from dimitri, I noticed that this woman was pretty in her own way, but she did not know the ways of makeup and it made her look cheap. She had a platiunim blonde hair and she looked as if she was fifteen. She was eyeing Dimitri up and down and something in the pit of my stomach did not like it. I don't know if it was the female harmone within me, or the fact that he was smiling up at her ordering his drink. Tuning in I told her my drink with a fake smile and courteous voice.

" I'll have a glass of your red wine please" Turning back to Dimitri I didn't really give her a chance to speak back to me, and in a way, no scratch that I was dismissing her.

" So while we look at our menus, can you answer what I asked you before?" I started to open my menu and searched for food, I felt suddenly hungry.

"I'm a CEO of a Russian trade market. I do a lot of business out of country, I enjoy how you are very open and get straight to the point" I could see the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smirk. It was the sexiest thing ever.

"I would need you to start attending with me to fund raisers, and to social events with different companies, just someone to escort me and maybe help me have a good time at these god awful events. I don't know why they make me go, I practically am partnered with everyone so I really don't need to attend, but they tell me Im not social enough and the reason why I do not have a girl on my arms, so that's where you come into play and show them that I do know how to be social and catch a girl once in a while." At this point we were both staring at each other. Smiling whole heartedly, I began slowly nodding my head before I returned back to my menu. The chicken fettuccini was starting to look mouth-watering.

" So now that I've told you about me, tell me about what you do, Roza." Pausing for a moment to regain my composure at the way he pronounced my name, I looked up coyly and responded, closing my menu.

" So you have a nickname for me already do you. Well Dimitri, I am a photographer. I own my own studio and I do maternity photos as well as engagement photos and just shoots that people would like to have. My job is rather simple and the only thing that didn't require me to attend another 8 years of school. Plus, I had a passion with photography. My grandmother was a photographer, and she took the most wonderful photos. Before she passed away, Alberta, my grandmother, went out and bought me a dslr camera and it changed my world. So photography was the way my heart leaned."

Sitting back in my chair, I grabbed my wine which had showed up in the time that we had been talking. Looks like I won the battle considering Mia didn't even bother talking for long periods of time.

As the night went on I was considerably enjoying myself. Me and Dimitri talked on and on about life and how we grew up or where we grew up. He was the only son in a household of woman, and I even got to learn about the deeper secretive things, like how he beat the shit out of his father for abusing his mother. His mother was a fighter, I'll give her that much and more. As our dinner ended, we decided to just sit and chat and he told me more about his personal information. He even started to tell me about his Fiancee and how she passed away.

When it started to get quieter in the restaurant, he finally decided to ask if I was ready to leave and if I wanted to come over and have a drink and continue our fun over there. The one thing I loved was having fun with clients. I didn't consider myself to be a prostitute, but more for pleasure and to enjoy myself as a young woman , I was after all only 21. And I did get the age out of Dimitri and he was only 25 so I didn't mind.

While riding in the car, as soon as it started up the radio came on and my face instantly scrunched up. " You actually listen to this?" It was like 80's music or something blasting through the speakers. Didn't he know of people that actually played on the radios today?

"You don't like older music? I guess you are young" He cracked another one of his gorgeous smiles. I did love seeing a happy guy.

"How many girls did you pick up with this stuff?" I snorted waiting to hear his reply. " One. "

" You've only ever had one girl? Like ever?"

" Yup. I have only ever had my fiancée, and surprisingly my taste in music is what started our relationship." He looked almost day dreamy, but then very stoic all at the same time.

A very intimate question popped to my head and before I could stop the word vomit it just came right on out.

" So have you only had sex with one girl then?" And as soon as it was out I almost didn't feel as bad, I was dying to know.

He visibly looked nervous answering, I could see the bob of his throat go up and down with every swallow.

" Yes. Only one" Well that was all I needed to know. Leaning over the compartment between us, I leaned to his ear to whisper.

" I can change that for you and show you so much more tonight." Feeling his body tremble I almost felt as if the car was going faster.

Oh the things I could do to men.

Getting to the apartment suite, well words really couldn't describe it. It was a huge suite. Very elegant but manly at the same time. I was actually jealous of him.

Sitting down in the bedroom with the glass of champagne he had given me upon coming into the suite I looked around and smiled to myself. I was going to make him want me badly tonight and he was going to enjoy himself.

I guess I did feel good in a sense that he was a very faithful man to his fiancée and that was a quality men seem to have been lacking now a days. Somewhere while I was thinking Dimitri had entered and began rambling.

"Are you sure you're okay with tonight Roza, I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with and I mean it's totally okay with me if you don't.." Smiling and walking over to the rambling Dimitri, I set my glass down on the dresser and put my hands around Dimitri's neck and gently placed my lips on his. This quickly shut him up.

Our lips started to move quicker and quicker one he noticed what I was doing and his nerves seem to be pushed to the back of his head. His hands frantically moved over my body, and mostly down over my butt. His lips kissed down my neck and I was such a sucker for lips on my neck, it made me start to moan which seemed to startle him.

Insisting it was okay we continued. Our hips grinded together and I could tell that he was fully aroused by our actions. Nipping at his ear I sucked on his lobe and seductively asked him a question that made him tremble once again.

" Where do you want to start in this suite of yours?"

**Alrighty, I'll leave it there, but if you would like a lemon for the next chapter all you have to do it say yes or no : ) thanks for reading and remember to review review review ! Love you all for the support! I apologize if there is grammar errors, I don't have a beta ~**

**FreedomWriter2010**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and you aren't too disappointed with it. I know I got your hopes up for this chapter and it having a lemon, but then I realised that's just not how I want it to work, so hopefully you still enjoy and review : ) love you all!**

Chapter 03

The morning sun's warmth could be felt throughout the whole room. The sun that morning just felt especially warm. Blinking my eyes open and lightly stretching my arms above my head and grabbing the headboard I remembered the events of the night before. The events that night were definitely not something I had expected. But it made it clear to me that Dimitri was more of a man than anyone other client I had worked for, in more ways than one. Thinking back, I smiled and replayed what had happened.

" _Where do you want to start in this suite of yours?" I asked bringing my lips to his and moving them more frequent with his. I could feel that he was totally into this and I could feel his hands roam over the curves of my body. Moving us so that I was between him and a wall, I started to hook my right leg over his waist to draw him closer. _

The thing with me, was that I wasn't ashamed to have sex. I didn't think that pleasing my client that much further was a bad thing. I think we were all equally lonely and just needed to be with someone. It didn't always happen, especially if it was the rare pervy older man, or a married man. That was something I didn't do was have sex with married men. It reminded me too much of what had happened to my parents.

My mom had cheated on my dad with another married man and it didn't end very well. Currently my parents still don't talk to each other. And that occurred when I was around thirteen years old. It was devastating and so I ended up choosing my father's side and accompanying him to Turkey where I grew up for about 5 years before coming back.

Coming back to my thoughts about Dimitri and I, I just smiled to myself and shut my eyes.

"_You are beautiful Roza, so stunning and you make me feel like a man.." Something about him trailing off made me kind of uneasy, but I shrugged it off. We continued to kiss but then suddenly he was taking my leg and returning it back to the floor. Leaning his forehead against mine he just stared into my eyes. " I'm sorry Roza, I really do like you as a person already and I am grateful that you are willing to be so open and… adventurous, but this isn't me. Don't feel offended by my rejecting you like this, I just don't feel right about it, especially considering the time us meeting is around. I really did love my fiancée and these past couple of days have made me truly miss her. I feel like I'm using you for the wrong reasons. Please forgive me." He dragged his eyes to the floor and let out a huge sigh._

Something in my was kind of upset that this gorgeous piece of a human being didn't want to sleep with me, but on the other hand it was telling me what kind of person he really was. He was a loyal and caring man who had much more pride and dignity than others did, and I really did admire him for that.

_Bringing both hands to his face, I just cupped his cheeks delicately with my hands and smiled. " don't worry, I might have rushed a bit too much and came on too strong. Please, forgive me. I really admire you for saying no though. And no hard feelings at all. I understand. I should probably get going then, I can talk with you tomorrow about arrangements for fund raisers and benefits with you. Thank you for the lovely night." Stepping out of his hold, I began to walk away until a hand came flying at me and grabbed my hand spinning me around. _

" _Please, you can stay the night, I don't want you going outside at this time of night. I'll give you a shirt to sleep in and you can use the shower if you'd like as well." Giving me a warm smile, I nodded and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Dimitri." _

And that was all before we both took separate showers and climbed into bed. He actually went and stayed on the couch out in the living space.

Sitting up and coming back to reality, I could smell something cooking. I wasn't exactly sure of what it was, I don't know if it was a pastry or a bread, but it smelled divine. Putting my long hair up into a top knot and slipping from beneath the covers, I quietly crept out of the bedroom and down the hall to wear a kitchen area was, and a shirtless Dimitri cutting up a bunch of fruit.

"Good Morning , Dimitri, I never took you as a chef. "I complimented smiling boldly.

Chuckling, he swiped the fruit into a bowl and put the rest of the dishes into the sink. Grabbing pot holders, he opened the stove and pulled a pan out. In that pan it looked as if a certain kind of bread was baking. It smelled and looked delicious.

"So what is that you got there? I hope some it for me" I joked coming around beside him and elbowing him in the side.

With Dimitri , joking was so easy, it was like I had known his for ever. I was happy, but then that voice in my head kept repeating that it was strictly business and those relationships with clients was an ugly thing and not permitted. Plus it was a rule that I could not disobey.

" This is called Black Bread. It's a home recipe that I learned from back in Russia. My mother taught me a lot of dishes, because she always said that cooking would help pick up a girl one day. I guess she knew what she was talking about hey?" He asked winking at me.

Nodding and laughing, I walked over to the table he had just set the bowl of fruit on and the bread which had been sliced up. I then noticed him bringing a plate of eggs and bacon to the table. Where it came from I had no idea but I was suddenly very hungry.

Breakfast was amazing, it was better than amazing. I had never tasted a bread that had tasted as good as the one he made. Even the eggs and bacon were cooked perfectly. His mother definitely knew what she was doing when she raised him.

During breakfast we talked about my lack of cooking skills and because I had had someone cooking for me my whole life until I moved out. I just eat a ton of take out now or go over to Lissa's house. Another great cook , I might add.

He told me about his life in a small town in Baia and what it was like growing up there. I was fascinated when he told me he had beat up his own father to protect his mothers and sisters. I was proud of him just listening. We both had story after story but soon it was time for me to leave. Time flew by so fast.

After changing into my clothes I knew I had to head into work because Lissa was vigorously texting me today.

" Thank you for everything Dimitri, especially dinner and breakfast. I enjoyed my time with you. I hope that my services can be of use during your formal parties and such."

Nodding he stared at me dead on. " No thank you for helping me, and Rose? Thanks for being so understanding last night. It means a lot."

" No problem , call or message me anytime for anything and I'll do what I can do. Good –bye Dimitri."

Walking out of the door I quietly smiled to myself. He was the nicest guy ever and I was happy to do what I could for him. I guess we would just have to see if we would go any further in the bed situation. As for a relationship, it was a broken chance and something that wouldn't happen. I did not bend that rule.

Returning to the studio instead of texting Lissa back was something I decided to do. I had loads to tell her and I knew I had extra clothes to change into there. This dress was a hassle when I didn't want to be pretty.

Walking through the doors and strutting myself as usual, I was almost tackled to the floor.

" Woah Lissa, everything okay? Aha, you seem so persistant today. Everything alright?" Staring at her and her wide smile she just bounced on the spot. Suddenly she thrusted something in a zip-loc bag into my hand.

" GUESS WHAT? Im pregnant!" She squealed. It was like girl emotion clouded the studio and I suddenly found my self bouncing up and down with her.

" Oh my goodness ! Im so excited for you Lissa and Christian! What a lucky bastard. You two must be ecstatic" I was so happy for her she deserved it more than anything. I knew she would be a great mother.

"Okay, Lissa Im going to go get changed and I'll be right back out to talk with you okay? Go sit down or something before you launch off like a rocket" Smacking my shoulder it sent me into a fit of laughter as well as her.

Standing in the change room, I let out a sigh. I was so happy for Lissa and Christian but I really did envy her. It seemed everyone around me was receiving their happy ending while I wasn't even beginning a chapter with the one I loved yet. I guess being an escort did have its downfalls, but I wasn't going to let my envy get in the way of Lissa's happiness.

While I was pulling my shirt over my head, I suddenly heard a very frantic Lissa. Something that I did not take as a good sign. And then a crash like a vase had been smashed. Rushing out of the rooms, I stopped dead tracks when I noticed who was in my studio. Lissa had come running toward me and I shielded her behind me.

One of the clients, Mason, who I had rejected time and time again was back again to cause more unnecessary trouble. I guess I would be angry if I had confessed my love to a person and have them end up laughing in my face. But hey, we don't always get the answers we want.

**Remember to review ! **

**Freedom Writer2010**


	4. Chapter 4

Here you are my pretties. Enjoy my chapter 4

FreedomWriter2010

Chapter .04

"Jesus Christ Mason, are you serious right now? I literally just got that vase only a couple days ago and now you've broken it." Standing there with my hands on my hips I shook my head. This was probably the fourth time already that he had started to cause chaos since I've turned him down.

It all started when Mason approached me in the business I did and asked if I could play his girlfriend for his parents, to attend charities and act like this girlfriend he had told his parents so much about. So I went along with it and he told me that it would be for about a month before we would "Break-up". After a month passed of us taking photos together for magazines and attending Gala's and events, but I noticed that our "relationship" had no intention of heading into a breakup but seemed to be growing and the press and audience that watched us grow were believing it. Mason also started to change instead of playing along it seemed he started to become attached to me, but I did not feel the same.

After it going on so long I decided that it was time to bring us both back to reality. So when I found the ring he had in his jacket, I knew that when he popped the question , I would take the opportunity to end the relationship. He did not take it well and I guess when I had laughed and reminded him that this was all an act and tried to take the light approach, he did not take it well and had stormed off. Ever since then he had come by my apartment and made a fuss in the hallways and proceeded to come to my studio and cause a scene as well. And I guess today was that day and I was tired of dealing with. The only reason I didn't involve the police was that I didn't need them getting into my business and Mason's state of mind wasn't exactly stable.

" Well you can see how broken that vase is and compare it to how broken my heart is Rose. I LOVE YOU! And you threw my heart in my face!" He reached his hair and ran his hand through it roughly. "Mason, we had a friendship not anything more, and what I do is business it wasn't real, you have to tell yourself that. Now please, I need you to leave causing a scene in my studio is nothing something I will tolerate especially when you are damaging the property I put my heart and soul into. Now please, leave." Giving him one last stare he turned around and roughly pushed his way out of the studio doors.

"Well now that that is over, can I get you to clean up that broken vase Lissa while I go set up for an appointment, I have a pre-wedding photoshoot I have to set up. It is never a dull day in here is it?" Lissa gave a small laugh and shook her head proceeding to grab the pan and broom. Looking at the vase I frowned I had actually really liked that piece of art work, it was a vase but made intricately. It had cost me a fortune too.

After setting up the props and back drops for the bride that was to come in with her husband, I decided that it would be okay to check my phone for updates and post some pictures of my set on instagram, because that's just how I was. There on my phone was a text from Dimitri, curious I sat down on the plush love seat and opened it. Strangely enough, reading the text it brought a smile to my lips and butterflies to my stomach.

_Rose, _

_Have lunch with me? Ill pick you up when you're available, just let me know when. _

_Dimitri _

Replying back, I told him 12:30 would be good and the address to my studio although everyone knew where my studio was. How could you not?

Soon my clients were here and it was show time.

I got to tell you though, this bride was a hassle. Every time I put them in a new pose, something was wrong. Whether it was the way her dress was twisted or if a piece of hair was out of place. She always had something to complain about. The poor guy I don't know what he saw in her of if it was just today because she wanted perfect pictures.

My favorite picture was the picture that I took of the happy couple standing in the middle of the street with the traffic behind them. The bride was happy and nervous her husband embracing her from behind seemed to be comforting to her and he looks happy to just be holding her. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, like cheese and macaroni. Sometimes I longed for what these couples had, I envied that they had relationships that lasted for such enormous amounts of time. While here I was in fake relationships. It was kind of pathetic, but in the end you don't get hurt and it's a benefit of having so many.

Finishing packing away the lenses and props, I noticed a black town car had pulled up in front of the studio, that was my cue to go meet Dimitri for lunch.

" Kay Lissa, Im going to go for my lunch. I should be back for 2'oclock and if I'm not tell the Stuarts that I'll photograph baby Isaac at 3 and I'll give them ten free photographs." Smiling Lissa nodded and wrote it down onto the schedule. I grabbed my purse, slung my blazer on over my white t-shirt and walked out to the town car.

Suddenly the door was opened by the driver and Dimitri was revealed sitting in the car giving me his heart warming smile.

"You look beautiful for a girl that rolled out of bed and went straight to work. And may I add it was my bed? " Laughing lightly, I swatted his arm and sat back in the seat.

" How was your morning ? How did the shoot go that you had told me about?" He asked staring at me with his never ending brown orbs.

"My morning was well, I found out my best friend is pregnant which is totally exciting and then it kind of turned sour when I had a guy come into my studio yelling and throwing things around. But all in all the shoot went well and now my day has become even better now that I am sitting here with you on my way to lunch. How about you? How was your morning?" Slowly I noticed his feautures change, it was almost scary how angry he looked.

" Someone was in your studio threatening you?" he boomed from the back of the car. Cringing away I shook my head and put my hands up in surrender form. " No no no, not exactly. He was a former client, and well he took our " relationship" too far. He's been starting chaos with me for quite some time now, but this is the first where he's actually smashed something in my studio. But he wasn't threatening me."

Placing my hand on his arm, I watched him calm down a bit. " Thanks for worrying about me though, now I know I've got someone behind me if I ever need them" I joked lightly and he gave me a piercing smile.

"Always Roza."

Cocking my head to the side, I analyzed his words. " My name is Rose Dimitri, not Rosszzaa?" I asked trying to roll my tongue the way he did.

" Aha you silly girl, Roza is your name in my native tongue. Its in Russian." Mentally I faced palmed myself.

" Of course, only I would mix that up, it sounds beautiful when you say it. Only call me that alright? It makes my name sound interesting."

Throughout the car ride, we small talked until our car came up to a small Greek restaurant. It was tiny, but I could already smell the food and my stomach was ready to feast. Hopping out we went in.

Our table was in the back corner so we had to walk straight through the busy place, and it seemed that everybody sensed the Dimitri Belikov was here considering everyone stopped and stared. It was like they had never seen someone in a suit walk in.

" Why are they all staring?" I asked lightly tugging on his coat. He let out a frustrated sigh.

" I guess that everyone is wondering why I am here with you." Confused, I sat down and folded my hands over each other.

" The thing is, me and Tasha use to come here a lot, but after her death I didn't want to be here, today though I had a funny urge to bring me here, so if everyone stares its probably because I haven't been here in ages." Understanding I just nodded.

"Can you tell me about Tasha? You guys seemed to be so in love you're so lucky." Looking down I wish I hadn't of said that, hoping that he would skip over it. And he did.

He proceeded to tell me everything about Tasha. Describing her, telling all the events that happened in their lives, like how they had gone rock climbing and a rock had fallen on her face and given her a nasty scar, but to him she would have always been beautiful. He told me about their trips and all the plans about their wedding. It would have been a lovely wedding. All I did was sit and listen and eat the amazing food I had. It was great to have him be so open to me about Tasha, I felt like he really trusted me.

"OH MAN! I'm so full ! that greek food was just too much for me to handle! It feels like I have ten bricks in my stomach" Rubbing my stomach I laughed and beside me I could feel Dimitri shake with laughter. But his mood turned somber quickly.

" Im sorry you had to listen to me talk about my ex- Fiancee all lunch, it was meant for me to learn about you as well but instead all I did was talk in the past. Im sorry."

Looping my arm through his while we walked to the car I looked at him. " Don't be, I feel honoured that you wanted to open up to me and tell me all of that about her. Its so personal I felt happy to have you describe and tell me about her."

Taking his arm from mine, he hurried to the car and opened the door for me while I attempted to get in without feeling like my jeans were suffocating me. Why I wore jeans to lunch was a mystery to me.

Sitting in the car I leaned my head back in contentment and closed my eyes. I just couldn't get over how madly in love Dimitri and Tasha were. It was almost sad for me to think about, hoping that maybe one day I would get to be in love like that.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked. Opening my eyes I rolled my head to my left looking at him a half smile on my face.

" Just about how lucky Tasha was to meet such an amazing person like you in her life. I envy her." Looking down I twiddled my thumbs and looked up at him and smiled. " I know that one day my guy will walk into my life I just have to wait, Im only 21, I have lots of time. Hopefully they waltz in unexpectedly and randomly through who knows what because we all know that I Rosemarie Mazur am not ordinary. "

All Dimitri did was laugh and smile, and for that I was grateful. But I swear I heard him mumble under his breath " That is right, you are anything but ordinary" .


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, you make me so sad D: I know people are following my story but I only got 5 reviews on the last chapter D: Was it really that bad? Things are going to start getting dramatic in the following chapters so REVIEW or I'll get back at you and not update again for a really long time…Is that why youre not reviewing, cause you mad D: . IM SORRY. Please Review if not for mee, then for Dimitri and Rose? **

**Alrighty here is your Chapter 5, fast update right? Just for you **

**Chapter 05.**

A few days had passed since me and Dimitri had had our wonderful lunch out together, where I had gotten to know him more and learned about Tasha. Since then we have been texting nonstop with each other just enjoying getting to know fun facts. I also found out a couple days ago that tonight would be a charity event that I would be attending to with Dimitri.

The company Dimitri was CEO of, sponsored a hospital that was meant for children going through any type of cancer, and so he would be appearing at this event to make a speech to the press about why he decided to sponsor this hospital and be the good CEO like he was. I was excited. It wasn't going to be a n uptight charity or gala and I would be able to have light conversations with others and I believe there would be some survivors that had attended the hospital I could meet and he also asked that as the girlfriend of the CEO to a company that sponsored these children, that I read a kids book to them and help out. I was totally okay with this and excited to do so.

I was now standing in front of my closet not knowing what to wear to this kind of event. I didn't know if I should dress formal or business like or just classy like normal, that decision was made for me when I got a text message from Dimitri.

_Roza, _

_Just a heads up, it is a formal event, but have no fear, for I have sent a dress over to your place for you to wear. Hopefully it fits, but I'm pretty good at choosing those types of things. You are going to look stunning. Enjoy._

_-Dimitri . _

And as on cue, my door had a knock on it. Racing to it like a kid on Christmas, I swung the door open forcefully suprising the delivery guy who smiled and handed over the beautiful gold box to me. Giving my thanks to him, I shut the door and skipped over to my bed where I layed the box and unwrapped the red ribbon around it. It was definitely like Christmas!

Taking the top off of the box, my breath was taken away by a stunning gold dress. Curious as to how it fit and looked, I quickly stripped into my bra and panties and slipped the dress on. As I looked at myself in the full length mirror I fell in love with how it fit and looked. The dress was a chiffon, the strap reached over my left shoulder which was full of diamonds, that I didn't doubt were real. It hugged my breasts and made them look classy without showing the cleavage they would have probably given and right under my breasts sat another band of diamonds, from then the chiffon flowed all the way down to the floor. I was in utter shock of how beautiful this dress was and how well it fit!

Looking at my clock it told me I had two hours before he had previously told me when the car would come to pick me up. So I decided that I was going to do a neutral eye makeup with champagne colours and a winged liner. I applied a peachy blush and contour my face to make my cheek bones look more chiseled and to help bring out my Turkish feautures. I then applied a light shimmery lipgloss. Taking my time I made my hair fall into big Victoria Secret curls and let them fall around my face framing it quite nicely.

To say I looked good would be an understatement. I was pretty proud of myself for what I did for hair and makeup but looking at the time I was in a dilemma, I had taken so much time on hair and makeup that my shoes hadn't been picked out. I had a clutch ready but what about shoes! I could hear the car honking and I was frantic, I just couldn't decide if I wanted pumps or little heels considering the dress would cover the heels anyway. But before I knew it I had another knock on the door.

Quickly deciding on an excuse to get rid of any religious person or girl guide cookie seller, I ran to the door trying hard not to trip over the long dress. But to my surprise the person at the door was someone I wasnt expecting. It was Dimitri.

"Rose, what are you doing? We need to get going right now?!" His long arm shot out and grabbed my wrist pulling me out. To his eye I looked like I was ready to go. Closing the door behind me there was no way I could get out of his iron grip.

"But Dimi-"

"Nope, your makeup is fine your dress is on, we have to go Rose, we're going to be late and this is something I cant be late for! I thought you've done this before." Sighing he let go of my wrist and I practically flew into the open town car. Sitting in the car I rubbed my wrist. I never thought that he could be so rough.

He got into the other side and sat back, telling the driver to hurry. Sitting there was awkward to say the least. You could cut the air with a knife.

I could say though that I was happy to sit beside a man that smelled good. The aftershave from Dimitri smelled amazing and I was happy to just smell the air that he emitted. Of course, I had to break the silence in the car ride. Grabbing the edge of my dress I was ready to show him what was underneath, or more technical, what was not underneath.

"So Dimitri, as you rushed me out of the door so fast, can you tell me what I'll be putting on my feet?" I lifted the edge of my dress up to my knees to reveal my very bare feet.

His face was priceless. " Are you serious. I dragged you from your place in bare feet? Oh Roza, I'm so sorry, Im such an idiot and you probably tried telling me too?" I nodded. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. But a smile appeared on his lips. "You are actually in luck, because I didn't send your shoes over with the dress and I have them right here. " He pulled out another box and opened the top revealing gold strappy heels. He really was prepared for everything.

I couldn't help it but laugh. And as soon as I laughed he went at it too. His laugh filled the car around us and it was so contagious. It was just a warming laugh.

When we were done laughing and I had shoes on we went over the few facts I had to know, like where we met and so forth. And by the time we had gone over it we had arrived at the event.

Dimitri exited the car first and then I stepped out into his hold helping me out of the car after he opened my door. Flashing from paparazzi was minimum but still there, and tons of reporters that couldn't attend the event were asking questions and yelling them at Dimitri, who just smiled and walked into the building with me on his arm. It was show time.

The night was going smoothly, Dimitri had made his speech which sounded very professional and he knew what he was doing. It made me smile the whole time and how compassionate he was made me like him as a person even more. As the night was nearing the end, it was my time to shine and read a Childrens book.

They had me sitting on a chair in front of probably 25 kids. All ages. It was nerve wracking but I think I did a good job. I read the story, and I heard a few giggles from the younger kids, I could also see Dimitri standing there smiling being proud. When I was done reading, he came up to stand beside me and we , well he, would now answer questions or concerns. Through the questions about the sponsorship he did well , until a reporter finally asked the golden question.

" So Dimitri, you and Tasha started the sponsorship together, but here you stand with another girl, are you over Tasha now? And wasn't it two years of her being going only a week ago?" I could feel Dimitri's hand close around mine tighter and I could see him clench his jaw. Very stoicly he answered them with a mask that showed no emotion.

" I don't feel like my relationships are any of your concerns. I may date who I want and even though Tasha's death was tragic I am allowed to move on with someone new. Me and Rose have a strong relationship. Next question – "

"But Dimitri, do you think its appropriate to introduce Rose here into what Tasha started?" This time I answered feeling the anger and hurt coming from Dimitri.

" I think that Dimitri has a right to do what he wants with the sponsorship he started with Tasha. As you can see, and I am going to be very blunt here, but Tasha is sadly no longer with us, and if Dimitri feels like he can share it with someone else that he trusts than you should let him be. You all bug him about not having someone by his side since Tasha, but when he finally appears with another you annoy him. No wonder he keeps his life private. I think this will be all, thank you." Grabbing his hand, I lead down the stairs and through the crowd.

The crowd was practically gone as we left, it was just reporters. But I knew that the reporters were sturring up emotions in Dimitri and I just wanted to get him out of there. Getting into the car we settled in and sat in another awkward moment of silence.

The whole ride was just silence and I knew that I should just let him be, especially after I tried to rub his shoulder and he cringed away from me. Feeling a bit hurt, I thought I should just leave it. I knew I was going to his house tomorrow to meet him so I would just leave it alone and we could talk. But it didn't mean I felt a little shoved away. He could seem very distant and it was very sudden too.

Stepping out of the car I mumbled a goodbye without even looking and headed into my apartment. It had been a long night and I could use a glass of wine and a bath.

**REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So I got a review that asked for longer chapters. How long do you ask of them? Maybe should I try for 3,000 words in the next chapter? Would you like that? :D Would that make you happier :D And because I am looking for a job and currently un employed I have lots of time on my hands SO I CAN MAKE THE UPDATES YAY! :D Excited? You should be. Alrighty, so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy this one even more and its length :) and thanks for some of the ideas in the reviews, I was at a little minor detail stand still . OKAY enough talking ! ONWARD : )**

**FYI : Rose knows that Tasha sponsored the hospital because Dimitri told her when she learned the fun facts mentioned in the story **** JUST to clear that up ! **

**Chapter 06**.

_His hands roamed over my body, sliding up the curve of my hips, and back down. I could feel his lips kissing and nipping in the crook of my neck and the nibbles on my ear lobes. His lips slowly sliding over my lips and while his tongue roamed over my lips and slid into my mouth battling with my tongue I could feel his hand slowly making its way down my stomaching trailing lower, and lower - _

I was jolted from my dream suddenly by the ringing sound of my phone – the alarm that I had forgotten to turn off the night before. Reaching over and tapping my phone endlessly making it turn off I snuggled back into the softness of my duvet and closed my eyes. The only problem keeping me from going back to sleep was the sun. The sun was something that was never a bad thing to wake up to. It was however annoying when getting some sleep was a need and very much wanted.

Cracking my eyes back open, I was instantly squinting at the sun that was now showering in through the opened curtains, which I guess I had forgotten to close before I drifted off to sleep. Last night however had been such a roller coaster that I had taken a half an hour bubble bath with my favourite bottle of wine before climbing into bed. It probably explained why I had a hiding headache in the back of my head.

Before I climbed out of bed, I decided that fifteen more minutes would be okay before getting up and starting the day. Now I had time to reflect on the dream that I just ended. Was I seriously just having a sex dream? About Dimitri Belikov? He was such a fine man though I had to say that, he really was a perfect man that every girl fantasized about. But I couldn't believe that I had actually thought about him doing naughty things to me after the way he had pushed me out! I couldn't believe my mind, how dare it.

Feeling frustrated in many ways, I decided that getting up and getting ready for the day would be a good idea. So I decided that I would straighten my somewhat wavy hair into stick straight hair. I just thought that maybe I could give it that extra length and show it off to Dimitri. Not that he would notice, but hey a girl can try.

My hair took about 30 minutes to straighten to my liking and because I had to meet Dimitri at his house I thought that I would keep on a timely fashion. I decided that light makeup was best as well, and only some mascara and a tiny bit of eyeliner to help make my eyes pop. I also applied a powder and a coral blush to my cheeks before I finished. When my makeup was done, I went straight to my closet to pick out some black leggings, a black bandeau to go underneath the white sheer chiffon blouse I picked along the way and my black blazer. I also decided that giving my outfit some edge would be fun and picked out a cute pair of platform heels. They were my red platforms, but they weren't too high which gave my outfit some class and edge.

I decided that grabbing something to eat on the way was appropriate and grabbed my purse and keys and walked out of my house.

Distracted driving was my forte because the whole way I was eating my breakfast wrap, drinking my coffee and texted Dimitri that I was on my way. The fact that I didn't get caught was a beautiful thing. I ended up following my GPS to Dimitri's house. And when I was there, I was amazed.

When I pulled up to the gates of his house, I assumed it would be big, but not this big. The iron gates opened, and looking up the drive way at the end you could see a house that could fit the royal family. It was beautiful. It was very modern, the grey that was bold with white exterior décor. It was something I could barely describe because it was just that beautiful.

Coming to the front, I turned my car off and just stared in awe. I mean I did pretty well with my money, but this just deepened the meaning to money. Taking a deep breath and shaking off the intimidation from the house, I go out from my car and headed to the front door which then I proceeded to knock on the door.

No answer.

I persisted to knock on the door and ring the door bell repeatedly. Still no answer. At this point, I was wondering if he had gone to a business meeting? Slept in perhaps, or was just not home. But then I thought to myself, why would you have such a big house, and no one else in it? No housekeepers? Butlers? Cooks? It was puzzling. So being the persistent person I was, I went on to find another entrance. Or at least a window that was open. Maybe he was in his yard? I think that one was hard to believe considering what kind of person he was. He just didn't really fit the gardener type or the sun tanner. But then again maybe that's how his skin grew that beautiful tan colour.

Walking around the house, I went through an arch of trees. I found it really neat how the trees bent in towards the trees on the other side of the path. It was amazing and beautiful. This house really was beautiful, I wonder if it was an older house that was just redone and made into a modern looking house, because the outside was one of a kind.

At the back of the house I stumbled across French doors that really brought the house together. They were unique looking doors, but they really were beautiful. And the whole back of the house was open. The window was from floor to ceiling and it made the house look like a fishbowl. It was amazing ! But through the glass, I saw the one person I was looking for. Gasping I ran to the window to get a closer look and saw non other than Dimitri. Who was sitting against the wall, with an object I couldn't quite make out in one hand and a Vodka bottle in the other. He looked like he had drank himself into oblivion.

Going to the French doors, I wiggled the handles to see if they were unlocked and much to my surprise they were! As grateful as I was that they were open, I would have to have a talk with Dimitri about locking his doors.

Running to his side, I knelt down beside him and brushed the hair from his face. He was breathing slowly, and I concluded that he was just sleeping. Sighing, I looked down only to have my eye catch on something. It was a photo frame sitting in his hand. This was the object I couldn't quite make out from outside. Grabbing it from his hand, I held it out in front of me and looked at it.

It was Dimitri and Tasha sitting together on a porch swing. Tasha had her legs draped over Dimitri's thighs and both were holding hands. They looked so happy, and even though she had her scar on her face, she still looked like a beauty queen.

Taking in a deep breath and standing up, I went to find a couch throw to put over him and to take a pillow and place it behind his head. There was no way I would be able to life him so this would have to do. I also pondered over what would have made Dimitri this way. He was very distraught after the reporter asked and prodded him with questions and comments last night. So maybe that triggered him to continuously think about Tasha.

I really hated reporters sometimes. Wasn't that how Princess Diana died? She had been chased by reporters and it had caused a fatal car crash. People just didn't know when to stay out of others lives.

Taking the blanket from the back of the couch and couch pillow, I placed the pillow under Dimitr's head lightly and covered him with the blanket_. _I would just let him sleep off the alcohol and we could talk later. But I did want to be here to see how he was doing when he woke up, so off to the living room I went to watch some TV. I was curious to see the rest of his house, but I didn't want to snoop and be that kind of person. But before I went to the living room, I went to his pantry, grabbed a bag of Doritos and headed to find something to watch.

It was almost three hours later when Dimitri woke up. At first I thought I was hearing noises, and it was all in my head, but then I heard groaning and moaning and that meant that he probably had the biggest hangover in the world . Walking slowly to the door frame before the kitchen where he was settled against the wall, I leaned in the frame and crossed my arms under my breasts. He was sitting up rubbing his temples trying to hid his eyes from the light.

"So I see you had a rough night huh?" I asked gently.

He whipped his head so fast, I thought that for sure he was going to damage it. Almost instanteously he grabbed his head, it probably throbbing like a heart beating after a long run.

" What are you doing in my house, you scared me half to death! Not to mention, I m pretty sure I just got whip lash." He groaned again and I chuckled a bit before going over to him and kneeling beside him again.

"Well mister, somebody didn't lock their back doors, so I was able to come inside because we were suppose to meet here today remember?" I asked poking him in the arm giving him an amused smile.

Recognition crossed his face and he ran a hand through his slightly messy hair. " That's right. I'm so sorry I ended up forgetting and you happened to walk in on me like this. " He looked away and if I am correct I am pretty sure I saw him blushing in embarrassment.

"Well you can go get cleaned up, I've made myself perfectly at home on your couch with your TV. You have a nice house by the way. Its beautiful – big, but beautiful." I was still in awe from seeing his house for the first time.

"Did you go through my house?" He asked with curiousity while trying to get his tall frame off of the floor. Grabbing his arm and helping to stable him, I shook my head. "No , I didn't go through the house, as much as I wanted to , I didn't. I thought that maybe it would be invasion of privacy and that maybe you could show me around this mansion later on." That got him smiling.

"You really are a unique person Roza, let me go change and clean up and when I come down we can talk about the next event that we are suppose to go over with details." He squeezed my shoulder and walked away into the large house.

Dimitri soon descended back into the living room from who knows where. He was looking good I had to say that, you would never know that this man was hung over or the fact he was passed out in the kitchen. He was just a beautiful man that held so many secrets.

Coming over to me he came and sat beside me on the sofa which made me so happy to be engulfed in his aftershave. I would never get over the smell of him, it was just so invigorating.

" Alright so the next event we are going to attend together isn't anything too large, it's just a cooperate party. I hold it for all my workers once a year. I just need you to attend with me and be someone by my side. You'll be meeting a bunch of board members and my partner – Ivan whom I am best friends with. We go all the way back to kindergarten.

There will be sponsors of the company and friends and workers. Just a party so I don't need you to make speeches or anything. The event is next Friday - and there shouldn't be any press – which brings me to another thing. "He turned to look at me full on.

" I just wanted to thank you for what you said last night and for standing up against the press. I always wanted to say how sorry I am for shutting you out last night. I was just s upset with the press and it was bring up memories of Tasha and – "Holding up my hand cutting him off his mouth shut.

" Don't worry about it. I understand fully" I gave him a reassuring smile and stood up. " Alrighty, so the party is next Friday and I assume you will have a car come pick me up again? " He chuckled lightly and nodded looking up at me. " Is there anything that I should dress in? That I should go out and shop for?"

"Well I was going to ask if you have time in the up coming days if you would allow me to take you out shopping." I'm pretty sure my mouth was wide open.

"You want to take me out shopping? Are you sure ? I mean, sure I have time I just have to make sure I don't have any sessions booked. I'll text you when I'm free though. I should probably head out though I have to go edit some photo's at the studio. I have to work overtime now to complete my jobs."

Saying our goodbyes he walked me to the door and let me out. Waving at him I drove off exciting for the upcoming days.

Getting to the studio, I unlocked the door and locked it right back up behind me. It was a day off for Lissa which Im sure she appreciated because she was probably hanging out with Christian or doing things that no one else wants to ever know about. I remember having a dream about Christian and Lissa in the bedroom – I don't know why , I don't know how but it happened, it was almost like I was watching through Lissa – it was weird and I never want it to happen again.

The photo's I was going through today had to be some of the prettiest I had done. I had a shoot with a couple and they honestly were the cutest people I have ever photographed. Their bodies fit together and both of their smiles glowed. They made me love my job even more.

I got through about 6 photos and just started the 7th when my phone started to buzz around the desk. Ignoring it I tried to concentrate on the photo in front of me but my phone just kept buzzing. Answering it I was left with nothing.

" Hello? Is anyone there? Hellllooooo?" Bringing my phone away from my ear I looked at the number. It was a private caller but obviously it was just someone pranking my number. Hanging up I got back to work.

Ten minutes later my phone was buzzing again, annoyed I picked it up again and went off.

" I don't know who this is but you need to stop calling me unless you have something to talk to me about. If you aren't going to talk then don't call. Simple as that." And I hung up. I hated prank callers and in the past I had had one too many but usually after telling them off they would stop but this time it didn't. Not even thirty seconds later it was buzzing. Fed up, I put my phone on silent and turned it over on the desk. I didn't know who was calling but it didn't leave a very good feeling in the bottom of my stomach , but I shrugged it off and began finishing the editing I had started.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN. Hoped you liked that 3,000 worded chapter ! longest chapter I have written so far, hopefully I can make even longer chapters (: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (:**


End file.
